dawsonscreekfandomcom-20200213-history
Pacey and Joey
Pacey and Joey is a relationship on WB teen drama Dawson's Creek, portrayed by Joshua Jackson and Katie Holmes. About Joey and Pacey have known each other as kids and at 15 have a bantering love/hate relationship. They pick at each other and don't really know one another intimately, but still support each other in times of crisis. Paired on a science project, they spend a few days together and Pacey finds himself attracted to Joey, who rejects him kindly as she's in love with Dawson. Following both their break-ups with Andie and Dawson, respectively, they start spending time together and are surprised to find they're falling in love. In spite of the damage to both their relationships with Dawson, they start a romantic relationship and are together for most of their senior year. After some months apart following their break-up at prom, they meet again in Boston. Although they were deeply in love, they show little evidence of this as they stay in the same friend group in Boston, both dating other people, with Pacey even dating Joey's roommate. Their second year in Boston, they find their way back to each other, but break up when Joey goes back to her ex. In 2008, they reunite at Gale's wedding in Capeside and old feelings are stirred. Joey and Pacey move in together at Joey's apartment in New York, marry and have children. After some years, they divorce but still have feelings for each other and may reunite. Bickersons Joey and Pacey meet as kids and, it seems, from the beginning have an antagonistic relationship, in the kid sense of the word with teasing and suchStolen Kisses – Aunt Gwen recounts her first meeting with Pacey Witter.. This continues into their teen years, with the two bickeringPilot and trading insultsKissDouble DateFour to Tango at every turnHome Movies. Pacey suddenly feels attracted to Joey after being forced to spend the day with her on a science project. Joey, however, rejects Pacey's advances as she is in love with Dawson, but this experience changes their dynamic from sheer annoyance to something of a bantering friendshipDecisions. Pacey drives Joey to the prison to visit her father. Dawson and Pacey's friendship suffers slightly when Dawson and Joey start dating, although Pacey doesn't really blame Joey in any wayCrossroads. When Jack is harrassed by the community and his family over whether or not he's gay while he's dating Joey, Pacey asks Joey how she's doingTo Be or Not to Be.... The two also plan Dawson's 16th surprise birthday party togetherBe Careful What You Wish For. Pacey literally saves Joey's life when the Ice House suffers an arson attack due to Mike Potter's drug dealingsParental Discretion Advised. Friendship Following Dawson's summer in Philadelphia and subsequent encounter with Joey, Dawson asks Pacey to look out for Joey, as Dawson wishes to put some distance between himself and Joey. Pacey grudgingly agrees and comforts a heartbroken Joey at the end of her dock.Like A Virgin They start spending time together, with Pacey keeping his promise to Dawson, such as picking up Andie from the recovery facility, and Joey tries to give Pacey advice when he discovers Andie cheated on him.Homecoming Joey supports Pacey when Dawson's PSAT test craze drives him and Pacey to fisticuffs.None of the Above Quotes Trivia *Williamson's thoughts on the couple post season finale: After marrying and having children, after a while they got divorced. They are currently raising a family and still have feelings for each otherDawson's Creek Reunion James Van Der Beek Is Actually Team Pacey PeopleTV Entertainment Weekly (March 2018) * When Gretchen returns to Capeside, she remarks to Pacey how she's not surprised that he and Joey ended up togetherComing Home. * As Joey and Dawson were construed as the 'endgame' couple for the series, some find it an impressive (and more successful) risk to take, that the writers ultimately changed these plans to pair up Joey and PaceyWhen "Endgame" couples fall short; Dawson Syndrome VS The Pacey Solution (August 2014)The Pacey Witter Theorem (February 2013). Music :this year's love | DAVID GRAY :on the boat :say hello, wave goodbye | DAVID GRAY :meeting in boston Photos :Pacey and Joey/Gallery Notes and references Category:Relationships